"Fall and Rise PART 1"
Sypnosis: "Status report? How are the Titans doing?" A man with black hair and big black boots with a large grey sweater on. A second figure stepped out of the darkness, revealed to be Slade. "Let me inform you on something, Bruce. The Titans fought almost every villian there could be. How could they fight crime now? It's merely a waste putting in all that effort for searching, when you clearly know that there's nothing worth fighting anymore. " Slade said. "Their last fight was merely last year; I don't have any idea why you even still need status reports." Bruce Wayne turned his chair so he faced Slade and said, "So..they just gave up? What are you trying to tell me, Slade?" "I'm telling you that they've dissappeared in all the action." Slade said as he walked to the main computer. Slade typed in a few co-ordinates as the screen lighted up almost immediately. The screen then showed almost 18 different video shots of un-handeled crimes. Some had instances like: a plane shot down with a high turbo cannon built by Gizmo himself, three clown teens who had bombed a building, 5 bike riders who took out more than a whole traffic line by bombing a bridge and many more. Bruce gasped and said, "There has to be a logical explanation why they aren't fighting crimes or saving the world from hurrendous evil!" Bruce swung out of his chair and got his suit on. When he stepped out of the darkness, he revealed to be Batman. "Charming," Slade chuckled, "Robin has a daddy role model." Bruce slapped him in the face, and kicked him into the wall. "You..have failed. Guess i'll have to find someone else to train the Titans!" Slade schoolhouse kicked Batman's legs. Bruce jumped up and then slammed a batarang right at Slade's mask. The batarang beeped 4 or 5 times and then blew off without warning. Slade was left with his ugly skeleton face that was always behind the mask. "Stay out of my way, or I will put more concern into your pain." Bruce said as he jumped into the nightsky, with bats covering his exit. |''TITANS TOWER- 13:45- September, 23''| "B.B, why do you even try to beat me? You know who's going to be the winner of Halo." Cyborg said with Beastboy as they sat on their favorite red couch in the main tower room. "Yeah, me!" Beastboy said as he became a green cyborg. Cyborg's eyes enlargened as he fell to the ground, mezmorized. Beast boy laughed so hard, he had to become a green monkey in order to let out his humungous laugh. "NEVER DO THAT..AGAIN," Cyborg said, "stick to animals ONLY, okay??" "May-be..."Beast boy laughed. Cyborg grabbed b.b by the neck, about to choke him when they both got suffacated by a completely dark background. Raven was using her dark magical powers, as her dark blue cloak flew in the blow of power. "Shut up. I'm trying to meditate in my room, so if you both will be quiet..." Raven moaned. "Well we're playing video games!" Cyborg yelled. Raven blasted the T.V with one single dark laser. The T.V crumbled into pieces as Beast Boy growled with anger. "NO ONE..BLOWS UP MY T.V." Beast boy said as he became a green gorrilla. Beast Boy leaped to slam into Raven, but got revolted by a green energy blast from none other than Starfire. Robin had also walked in the room with her as well. "Guys.." Robin noted, "this is the 5th time this week." "Yes, I agree with Robin. Shall we fight like this all of the time?" Starfire said. Raven shook her head and left the main room without saying a word. Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to play Halo with out saying anything, either. "And you, Robin! Why are you not doing anything when your own people are fighting like this! You're our leader! All you do is sit in your room, listening to police reports! For the past few months, we haven't even been fighting of the crimes!" Starfire screamed, not ready to quit the discussion. Robin glared at Starfire, "Well lately those haven't been important. What's been important lately is that we aren't working together as a team!" The entire tower silenced. Beast Boy looked up at Robin, then looked down. "The question is- are we a team?" 6 DAYS LATER- OLD ABONDONED WAREHOUSE- 13:13- September 28, 2012 "NO!" Screamed Robin as he got thrown into a abandoned warehouse. Two figures followed Robin, appearing to be Joker and Harley Quinn. "I've got to contact the Titans!" Joker laughed and wacked him right in the face with a crowbar. Robin fell over to the ground tangled up in rope as his mouth was dripping with blood. "Remember, poor birdie- you and all the Titans seperated after that one fight, remember?" Joker chuckled. Joker slammed Robin again with a crowbar as a flashback popped into Robin's head- one with Starfire. The flashback showed Robin in his room, searching for more clues about Slade's wearabouts when Starfire broke through the room and saw him. He had remembered how Starfire yelled at him that he did nothing about how Blackfire almost killed her in her room, after she was screaming for help. He had remembered how she slammed her Titan Transciever down on the ground and flew out into the night sky, leaving forever. "Starfire..."Robin moaned. Joker chuckled in his evil laugh and stepped aside for Harley Quinn as she held her valuable big white striped hammer. Harley Quinn wacked Robin with it as another flashback popped into his head- this time with Beast Boy and Cyborg. He had remembered seeing Beast Boy searching for Terra, although he could find not a trace of where she could be. Robin remembered how Beast Boy explained he must leave the Titans to go search for Terra, hopefully to join her when he finds her. Robin thought of how Cyborg joined Beast Boy in the search as they both left the team. "Cyborg..Beast Boy..my friends..." Robin whispered. Joker laughed at his moaning and kicked him in the head with his big black shoe. Robin bit the shoe as Joker fell to the ground. "OW, YOU LITTLE BRAT! IT'S TIME YOU ARE TAUGHT SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS!" Joker screamed. Joker took out his toy rifle, shot out a flag that said boom, then the gun exploded into a huge collision. Robin directly smacked against the wall, as he slid down remembering how Raven left. Raven never even admitted that she was going to leave, she just did. Robin remembered how she yelled Azurath Mentrion Zinthos three times in a row, making a huge black background. When the background became normal color, she was gone for good. Joker and Harley Quinn laughed at Robin's pain. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Robin screamed. Robin tried to lift himself off the ground, but fainted right after. Joker and Harley Quinn laughed again, as Joker stepped up and yelled, "Now, now, Robin. Be a good boy! Me and Harley are going out for some dinner so be sure to get to bed by eight!" Joker and Quinn left the warehouse, as Robin was completely knocked out. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Fan-episode